You Are Important
by AkiyaRae
Summary: An extension scene off where in ep10 i think Ryuichi reminds Tohma how important he really is. WRITTEN FOR MY NIISAN!


You're Important To Me

**Author:** Niisans Pet

**Written For:** Niisan, by special request

**Disclaimer:** You know the drill, Mika's body is in my closet, I don't know a Mika...Gravitation isn't mine and Tohma is my husband not Mika's.

**Warnings:** Please do I even have to say this? Every story is a sex story so please be 16+

**Authors Note: **It's been tough lately and I've lost sight of myself. I got asked to write this and in the process I remembered a few important things that i wish I had never forgotten, now kids remember: NEVER LET THEM TAKE YOU ALIVE.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tohma hung the phone up, exhaling as he placed his head onto his hands. It had been a long tiring day searching for Eiri "Yuki" Uesugi. Platinum blonde hair shifted slightly as he let out another exhale, closing the lids on his torquise eyes hoping to rest their burning tiredness.

Suddenly a pink bunny popped up beside him, but because he had his eyes closed he didn't notice untill the bears master made him speak to him.

"Is Tohma sleepy-sleepy?" He asks as Tohma opens his eyes to look at the bunny, "Tohma should sleepy sleepy in a bed or he won't get any rest." Tohma's eyes widened as he looked stunned, he could not believe someone had come into his office in his New York apartment and he had not even noticed.

"Ryuichi, is that you?" He asked slowly, his voice not doing anything to mask his tiredness.

"No its not!" A hyped reply met his ears as the bunny shook its head. "It's Mr. Bear!" The bear continued to 'talk' while being waved emphatically

"I'm sorry my mistake." Came a quiet and tired reply again from Tohma as he lowered his head watching as the bear imitated a yawn.

"Mr. Bear is sleepy-sleepy too." The bear proclaims rubbing its eyes and begins to walk to the other side of the desk. "Well good-night Tohma!" The bear says happily as it walks out. Tohma's eyes follow it, they were still wide with a cute confused expression behind them as the door opened and closed as the bunny walked out.

A car from down below in the traffic wizzes past, torquoise eyes close again, seemingly taking the itching tiredness away for a mere moment. The door opened again, Tohma's eyes remained closed for the time being.

"Tohma." A calm voice called, Tohma finally opened his eyes again with the same wide-eyed 'im-so-tired' expression. "You're an important member of Nittle Grasper." The voice spoke. "Don't you forget it." The door closed again.

Tohma leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. For the first time in what seemed like a millenia the blonde allowed himself a true smile to grace his lips. Another car passes, breaking the silence for only a moment letting Tohma bask in his newfound happiness. It had meant the world to him, and more to know that he was wanted, he was still needed and most of all to be told by someone he loved that he was important. To him, Tohma Seguchi, president of NG Pro and keyboardist and synth player for the band Nittle Grasper, fame and fortune were something handed to him on a silver platter. It came so easy to him. He had easily won the respect of many people and easily become all that he could be. And it meant something but it was nothing in comparison to hearing those words. 'you're an important member of nittle grasper' replays in his mind.

Tohma was so enveloped in his own thoughts that he didn't hear the door open again. Didn't see or notice his band mate Ryuichi Sakuma walk up to him. He didn't even sense the presence of the vocalist as he stood no more than a foot away from the blonde's chair.

"You really are..." Ryuichi's smooth mature voice sounded right near Tohma's ear making him jump slightly, eyes opening as he mouthed the word 'what' "..an important member of Nittle Grasper." Ryuichi said, his voice getting softer with each word till the last was a whisper.

Tohma mouthed a thank you in reply letting his eyes slipping closed again, it was so hard to keep them open. And even when soft supple lips touched his own, and even when his own lips reacted of their own accord moving back against the dominating ones. Tohma let himself revel in the warmth and tenderness of the kiss that Ryuichi was currently bestowing upon him.

"I missed you when I went away." Ryuichi confesses. It had been months since his return but he and Tohma had been starved of this precious one on one time. And now that it was finally here it was, some one on one solace between the two men. After all this time little had changed. Tohma was still as pliant as ever, too tired to protest, and enjoyed those familiar lips far too much to complain.

"And I you." Tohma confessed when those blessed lips had finally moved away. "But Eiri-" Tohma's protest was cut off when cool lips brushed over his own again.

"Hush." A quiet voice came as deft fingers pushed the first dark blue jacket off Tohma's tired shoulders, the garment was heavier than it looked. The blonde sighed with the sudden lightness on his back. "Try to forget everything." Ryuichi guided kissing Tohma's pink lips again, guiding the president to sit then lay down on his desk, the brunette had already positioned himself to be comfortably laying atop the blonde. "Think only of me." He continued giving Tohma a well placed kiss on his neck. The president exhales softly in kind his hands holding the brunettes upper arms.

"Ryuichi..." Tohma uttered pulling the other closer. Ryuichi responded his lips hotly kissing the others, groaning softly at the nostalgic taste of the presidents mouth. A lime green shirt was being slowly removed as a talented mouth engages the others tongue into a battle of passion. Tohma hadn't even realised he was being undressed till he felt warm fingers leave trails of tingles on his pale skin when they started to unbutton his purple undershirt. Those deft fingers lingered on his skin longer then necessary, nails lightly ticking soft skin as they trailed down. The hot mouth that was on Tohma's lips descended, lavishing and worshipping each inch of exposed flesh.

The vocalist smiled with pride, he could not be happier for the wonderful musical mewls and sighs he was ripping from the pianists throat. Ryuichi wriggled down kissing what had to be the most perfect navel, his tongue flicking into the hollow. Fingers began stroking up dress pants pressing against feminine thighs as a tongue dips more surely into the hollow, doing what he had been doing to the pianists mouth a mere moment ago, to his navel.

Tohma squirmed and bit his lip not wanting to cry out. He was the president dammit and he was not going to let the vocalist of his band, his life-long friend get the better of him this early in the game. By this point Ryuichi's pants felt uncomfortably tight, his cock having hardened at the first touch on the blondes body was not entirely unwelcome. Teeth bit at the flesh of the navel as his deft fingers expertly undid and pulled down dark blue pants.

Tohma's straining cock was as every bit as beautiful as Ryuichi had remembered. The vocalist wasted no time before kissing the head of the man's blessing and taking the lot into his mouth. The choked down cry was worth every flick and swish of the brunettes tongue. He loved to hear Tohma like this.

"No." Tohma complained gripping Ryuichi's hair tightly making him move up so he could kiss him again. the kiss was more heated this time andmore needy. It spoke of only the lust the two shared for each other. And no matter how forbidden this lust was Tohma was quickly ignoring his voice of reason pushing Ryuichi's blue shirt off his shoulders exposing Asian-tan skin. Pale fingers that were used to the complicated cords of a piano easily undid and made sparse the jeans of the man atop him.

"I missed making music with you Tohma." Ryuichi confessed in a slightly childlike manner before leaning down to kiss the blonde again. Tanned hands lifted a pale thigh, the man's cock feeling the familar contractions of the blonde's entrance as it quivered underneath the touch of something near it. With his mouth firmly latched onto a pleasure spot on the presidents skin, the brunette was able to hear every mewl, moan and gasp that the other let out as he pushed his cock into the tight hole.

Long feminine nails scratched at the vocalists back holding him to him as he begged for more. Ryuichi loved this side of Tohma, a side only he had ever seen. A side that begged and pleaded to be fucked mercilessly into the desk. One that would whine and complain when the brunette would move only slowly, one that would praise and scream when he was pounded into just as he liked. Ryuichi had missed this, hearing Tohma's cries in the throes of passion.

"Toh-ma." Ryuichi moaned brokenly as he felt a familiar coil sieze up inside his abdomen.

"I can't" He heard a noble voice pant as those nails were dug further into soft flesh. Ryuichi moaned at the sting, a sensation he had long lusted over for 3 long years. Tohma was soon thrashing underneath Ryuichi complaining about his impending orgasm as he moved against Ryuichi impaling the others cock into him. When it smashed against his prostate Ryuichi started to hear the cursing and cussing that alerted him to the others release was close.

Ryuichi's hand delved between their bodies pumping at Tohma's pale cock. At that single touch on his most sensative of areas had Tohma cumming and screaming for Ryuichi, his nails raking long deep scratches into the others back. At the moment that the presidents tight entrance had clenched around his cock from orgasm Ryuichi's own cock had exploded with pleasure his cum releasing itself into Tohma's warm passage.

The two soon came off their high, Ryuichi was panting, slumped over the other. Tohma's hat finally fell off his head falling with an unnoticed tap to the floor, his golden locks stuck to his forehead with sweat from the great sex. Ryuichi lifted himself slightly to place a sweet kiss on Tohma's lips. When he parted he had ever intention of saying a few kind words to the president, when instead he was met with a sleeping blonde.

Ryuichi resisted the urge to awe at the sight. Tohma looked adoreable when he was sleeping, like a kitten that was born just yesterday. the brunette slowly pulled his cock out of Tohma loving the sound of the pleased sighs that came from the sleeping blondes mouth. Ryuichi may look lithe and small but when the time came for it he had strength that no one knew he had. he had easily been able to pick up Tohma bridal style and carry his naked form to the bedroom within the New York apartment.

The moment the brunette was sure the other was comfortable he pounced grabbing his bear and running into the kitchen for a sugar raid. He sang all manner of childish songs eating every sugar confection in sight, not caring that he was still naked, nor that Tohma's cum was sticking to his stomach. After he was satisifed Ryuichi returned to the bedroom with a goofy smile on his face that quickly faded into a mature smile. He pushed golden locks away from closed eyes and pulled the blanket up on the slightly shivering form.

"I love you, Ryu." The blonde muttered in his sleep snuggling up to the brunette unconsciously. The vocalist wrapped his arms around his beloved and kissed his head possessively.

"I love you too Tohma."

-fin-


End file.
